


The Prelude

by Magikarp215



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp215/pseuds/Magikarp215
Summary: This is my interpretation of the course of events that led up to the point of where Tohru Honda came into the story.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Kureno, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatori/Sohma Kana, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Ren/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Hatsuharu

Yuki, the Rat, was away for now- his breathing issues required regular check ups with Hatori. When Akito was alone, Hatsuharu had learned, was the best time to speak to him. He walked down the hallways of the main house, ready to share his feelings of love towards another. His destination was Akito’s room. The night he spent together with Isuzu was still fresh in his mind. The ox was practically giddy with excitement to share the news with someone, and who better than Akito. A small knock on the wooden frame to the door was enough to announce his arrival. A low voice said “come in” and Hatsu followed the order. On the floor, legs tucked outward rather than beneath the body, sat Akito. The white kimono draped around Akito's shoulders, a scarlet wrap around their midsection. 

“Good Morning Akito,” came the boy’s voice. Hatsuharu stepped into the room carefully. He was here to share good news, but still, when facing God…it paid to be cautious. Hatsu moved to sit where the pale hand gestured, on the other side of the floor-level serving tray. Laid out before him was a still steaming teapot, the aroma of lavender mixed with other herbs swirled in a gentle cloud out of the spout, next to the teapot there were small cups who’s glaze matched the pot. 

Akito’s pushed the teapot towards the ox, waving towards the serving tray. “Well, go on- pour the tea.” Akito commands turning their face to watch the Ox. _I don’t have time for this idiot to waste. Preparations for the banquet were far more important than whatever this child was trying to bother me with now. _Hatsuharu took the pot from the table, slowly pouring the tea, and carefully placing a cup in front of Akito as they spoke again. “Pour for yourself as well. This is a special blend from Ayame’s cabinet he saves just for me, but if you had a brain in your head- you’d know not to only serve one person at the table. My poor dumb ox…” A smile stretched across their face as they leaned back in an informal relaxed position. “What exactly did you want from me this time?”__

__Hatsuharu poured the tea for himself as well, careful not to pour the cup too full. _Akito is offering me tea, he must be in a good mood today. I can’t wait to tell him about Isuzu and I. _His mouth opened at the question of ‘What did you want?’ His smile was confident as he spoke “Isuzu and I are going on a date together. She said that we could go visit the zoo and get boba tea after... I wanted to tell you because… I think I like her!” his words flowed from his mouth in excitement so the glint of jealousy that flashed in Akito’s eye went unnoticed. He continued to ramble finishing off with “I was so happy when we planned it out. She is so beautiful and--” he stops when the cup in Akito’s hands slams down on the table.___ _

____Akito stared at the delinquent of a boy in front of them. _His wild unkept hair and pierced ears, that had been enough of a rebellious act. Now he sat in front of me talking of dates with that disgusting excuse for girl. Constantly wearing provocative clothes, her chest practically falling out of the tank tops, her hair always down--framing her thin, developed body. It’s no wonder he was excited-- the poor idiot, this little slut had probably done whatever she could think of to manipulate my poor ox into caring for her… I’ll need to have a word with her._ Some of the tea had jumped from the cup onto the floor when Akito slammed the cup down. _And now my tea was wasted…perfect._ “Hatsuharu--” Akito’s voice rose in volume, “I don’t have time for this NONSENSE! If you need to take that whore on a pity date to make her feel better- WHYYY WOULD I GIVE A SHIT?” Akito pushes the table from between the two of them, the teapot spilling over on Hatsuharu’s lap. Venom laced the words as they rang out in the nearly empty room._ _ _ _

____Akito moved to reach towards Hatsuharu, a hand outstretched but paused in midair as the door to the room slides open without warning. Kureno, the Rooster, moved swiftly to kneel between the two teenagers. His back facing Hatsuharu, he spoke only to Akito. “Bad luck, your tea spilled,” the voice cooed gently, taking Akito’s hands in his own. Hatsuharu looked around the crouched man and saw him turning Akito’s hands over to examine them for injury._ _ _ _

____Hatsu stayed frozen until another voice broke the moment. “Haru. Go to the kitchen and tell them to bring another pot of tea, Oolong.” Shigure, the Dog stood leaning against the doorway as he spoke. His arms were crossed over his chest as he surveyed the scene, lingering on the broken china. “Tell them to bring a mop too.” Hatsu gave a slight nod and stood up, legs still stinging from the hot water._ _ _ _

_____What did I say… or do? I thought I would get a pat on the back… a congratulations_ Telling Akito about Isuzu upset him? _The dumb ox. Never understanding what was happening and why, just digging the hole a little bit deeper._ Hatsuharu had been a dumb ox yet again… and caused problems. Hatsu felt his feet carry him to the exit, moving past Shigure at the doorway. _ _ _ _

____As the ox walks behind the dog, a hand reaches out to grab Hatsu’s wrist. Shigure pulls his arm so that Hatsu is facing him for a moment. The dark eyes travel down to the wet spot, left by the hot tea, on his pants. As the adult leans back to get a clear view he speaks quietly and quickly. “Go to Hatori after the maid station.” The voice was hardly a whisper, dripping with anger before he walked into Akito’s room and shut the door._ _ _ _

____Once out of sight of the room, Hatsuharu took off at a trot, trying to reach the maid station as quickly as possible. His head was racing with confusing thoughts. _Why was Akito mad with me? What did I say to make him upset, this is all my fault I really am just a stupid ox._ The wet fabric of his pants now felt harsh and cold against the spot on his skin where the hot water had scalded him. He walked a bit slower, finally coming to the maid entrance to the kitchen. He pushed the door open wide and was surprised to see the room packed with members of the staff. _ _ _ _

____The oldest maid, the one who dealt mostly with Akito personally, stood directly in front of Hatsuharu. Her back to him she was speaking about the upcoming preparations for the New Years banquet. She stood lecturing the group on the importance of traditional foods and the need to maintain order whilst all the zodiac members were in one place. Male servers were to serve the men and female servers the few women so as to avoid any unnecessary transformation incidents. A few maids snickered and pointed out the boy behind her as she spoke. A snarl of anger painted her face as she turned to see what in the world this creature could want._ _ _ _

____Interrupting her meeting was one thing, but to be dressed in such dark clothing, with hair tousled, carelessly unkempt-- it’s a wonder his parents didn’t have the poor boy committed. “Do you have any idea what you’re barging in on? I am in the middle of instructing these poor people on how to properly handle you and the other…” a look of endearment flashed across her face “zodiac members. The banquet will be happening soon. There is much to be done in preparation so leave this place at once!”_ _ _ _

____Hatsuharu looked back, his face flat like a mask. The surprisingly full room “Akito needs tea. He… spilled his tea and needed more. Shigure-nii sent me to tell you-” The old maid cuts him off._ _ _ _

____“I doubt by the looks of you that _Akito_ was at fault at all, you likely dumped the pot yourself.” Her eyes move over his body, giving off a general sense of pity as she mocked him. She chuckles looking around for support, “The ox, what can you do with someone so simple? Fine fine fine run along now and we’ll send a fresh pot to his room.”_ _ _ _

____Hatsuharu stands there for a moment, a small amount of rage building inside him, but he was powerless to speak back. What could he say to a room full of adults. He was just a kid. His mind goes to the dojo. There he could hit and kick things. There he could scream and run wild and spar with the Cat while his dad taught them how to fight. Hatsuharu takes off from the kitchen at a sprint, running through the hallways until finally he was outside._ _ _ _

____The fresh air hit his face and he could breathe. His feet carried him through the courtyards, past where Akito lived, past the offices and as he passed the medical building he stopped cold. There, midway through crossing a raised bridge connecting Hatori-nii’s medical center with the main estate-- _perched like a dainty, spoiled, rotten prince was the Rat. Everyone always treated me like I was stupid and it was because of him, the rat.__ _ _ _

____Hatsuharu raises a fist at the boy crossing over the covered bridge and Yuki stops dead in his tracks “I hate you so much you stinky rat!” Haru yells out desperately from the gravel of the rock garden. “It’s _YOUR_ fault people make fun of me! It’s _YOUR_ fault for being a dirty cheater!” Tears start to well up in Hatsuharu’s eyes. He couldn’t stop his emotions from shining through and he _hated_ loosing control. “It’s your fault I’m stupid! That I’m an idiot!” Hatsuharu finishes strong, his breathing was heavy, his chest pumping up and down with frustration and anger. _ _ _ _

____A small voice comes from the child on the bridge. “Really… are you?” Yuki asks softly, his eyes focused intently on the face of the ox, contorted with a pain Yuki understood. The zodiac curse came with more than just the shape shifting and the subservience to the zodiac god. “Are you an idiot… are you stupid? Is that what you think?” Yuki tilts his head slightly as he questions the boy, his hands gripping the kimono wrapped around him. He wished it wasn’t true. He wished that he wasn’t the sneaky rat, that this boy was not just a dumb ox. Akito however painted the picture crystal clear. His face falls slightly at the question, knowing the answer already._ _ _ _

____“No I’m not.” A confident voice came from Hatsuharu in the moment. His chest was still heaving with heavy breaths from his outburst. “I’m not stupid. I’m not--I’m not an idiot!” His hands grip his pants, knuckles white with tension. His voice shifted to one of relief. It was as if he _needed_ to hear those words aloud. An affirmation that he was not just the stupid ox of the zodiac. “I’m really not.”_ _ _ _

____Hearing his proclamation Yuki feels a small, guarded smile come to his face. “No…” he says quietly from the bridge. “No you’re not.” Yuki turns slowly to face Hatsuharu, wanting to greet him properly, with a bow of respect. The interaction had meant something to this boy as well it would seem. Yuki gives a small nod towards Hatsuharu before a woman emerges from the medical building. Walking swiftly towards him._ _ _ _

____“Yuki! I told you to wait by the door!” the tall woman raises a hand and smacks him on the back of the head. “You never listen do you?! First you make me come all the way down here---because you want to make a big deal out of your silly breathing problem!” her voice was harsh and echoed through the pathways around the buildings of the estate as they began walking back towards Akito’s room. Hatsuharu watched as her voice faded off and the boy trailed behind her, jogging to keep up. “I had a dinner planned for tonight and now I won’t have time to go to the salon!” she says as she rounds the corner._ _ _ _

____Hatsuharu watches as the pair disappear. He starts to move towards the building from which they had just departed. Without knocking he entered and was greeted by a cheerful nurse. Her auburn hair hung to her shoulders and behind her sat Hatsuharu’s cousin, and Dragon of the zodiac, Hatori. His dark hair was pushed back from his face and a smile played around his lips as the woman spoke. “You’re Hatsuharu-chan! The ox!” she reaches a hand forward and rests it atop his head. A comforting gesture that made the boy freeze up in shock. “My name is Kana Sohma!” she bows her head, hair hanging like curtains around her face before she pops back up. “Shigure-san called ahead to tell us to expect you! He was right your hair is two toned like a yin and yang. Amazing.” she says, fingers still tracing through his locks. Hatsuharu stepped back from her touch and looked back at Hatori._ _ _ _

____A soft smile was on the dragon’s face as he leaned forward. “Haru.” his voice came through deep but friendly. “Shigure informed me that you spilled tea on yourself.” The man stands up and rests a hand on the small of Kana’s back, leaning in to speak closer to her ear. “It is time for your break.” Her head turns slightly towards him, resting her chin on her shoulder, looking back at him. A look of understanding comes from her and she promptly exits the room. “Hatsuharu, disrobe. In the future, should you be injured, you will report to me first.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes Hatori-nii” Hatsuharu’s hands come up to his own hips. Two thumbs dip between the waistline of his pants and underwear and Hatsuharu quickly slides them down to his knees. A bright red patch of skin on the right thigh already shining with white bubbles near the center. Hatori took a deep breath and rolled his lips between his teeth, biting back commentary. His fingers moved lightly over the effected area, examining the blisters. Hatsuharu winced when the ointment was applied but the stinging sensation quickly went away as the cream took effect._ _ _ _

____“These burns are not serious enough to be considered second-degree. The tea had time to cool before it made contact with your skin.” the voice coming from Hatsuharu’s waist level was measured and serious. He did not address the question of _who_ threw the tea,“Hatsuharu. What were you talking to Akito about?” Hatori asked after a moment. The dragon’s focus as of late had been on something other than work, but this injury was not self inflicted and that concerned him greatly._ _ _ _


	2. Shigure & Kureno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallel timeline to Chapter 1. This chapter follows Shigure and Kureno through the interactions around Akito throwing the tea at our lovely little ox.

_knock knock knock_  
Shigure sat up in bed and checked the time. _Who in their right mind would be awake at nine in the morning…_ He groaned slightly and pushed aside the half drank bottle of sake from the night before, standing up from the bed. Shigure moved through his parent’s living room, they were already out for the day so the visitor must be for him, the dark hair was tousled roughly from sleep, he didn’t bother patting it down as he pulled back the door. 

“Good morning Gure-nii!” Kureno bowed politely as the door opened to him. Shigure looked like he had just awoken, tired. The older cousin moved aside, inviting him in for a moment. Standing at the doorway, unsure of whether or not to remove his shoes as he did not plan on staying. “I have a request of you, if you have not already made plans for the morning, and it does not inconvenience you.” he added the last part, sure to be considerate for Shigure. Kureno was nervous to approach the subject matter with Akito after the previous disagreement and having Shigure there for support would be a great help. 

“A request…?” Shigure stood to the side as Kureno entered, unsure of what this could be. He knew vaguely of the plan for Kureno to attend a college in Kyoto from hearing his parents gossip. Shigure had elected to commute to a college in the outskirts of Tokyo for the time being. His need to be in close proximity to certain family members did not allow him the desire to even consider applying at other colleges. It had been quite the scandal amongst the maids and inner Sohmas when Kureno’s plan became public knowledge. Still, if that was what he desired, who were they to say no? “Is this about leaving again?” Shigure wondered, stepping past Kureno and towards his bedroom. 

Coming into the room, Kureno spoke quietly, it had been a while since he’d been in here, he wanted to take in the changes Shigure-nii had made to his room. The walls were still mostly covered with bookcases. Notebooks filed and labeled on their bindings. The writing tools were at his floor table, wadded up pages littered around the space. His mattress still laid in the corner of the room, blankets piled up against the wall and pillows at strange angles. In comparison to most of the other cousins, Shigure’s room was out of the ordinary. His parents had the means to provide him with the proper furniture, proper clothes, but he had taken out his bed frame and box springs, in favor of a more traditional Japanese bed. He wore kimonos when at home, and to sleep in it would seem. Kureno’s eyes were resting on the scattered pages around the floor. “It is about leaving. I was accepted into the university in Kyoto. If you could help me to talk to Akito, Gure-nii…” his voice fades off seeing the look on Shigure’s face.

Shigure’s mouth had twisted into a triumphant smile. Kureno. Kureno would be leaving. Kureno would leave the estate and leave Akito’s side. For the past few years, as Akito grew through puberty and maturity, Kureno had been sliding closer into the favored position. Shigure’s position. It had taken a great deal of control on Shigure’s part to not take it personal. “Of course I will help you talk to Akito, Kureno.” God was free to choose favorites, and spend time with who they pleased. But like a puppy left out in the rain, Shigure longed to be back by Akito’s side. Sending Kureno away for a semester or two, that was an easy way to prove who was loyal to the family, and who was happy to spread his wings and fly away.  
Shigure dressed in a collared shirt and loose fitting pants. The comfort of the kimonos had influenced his outfit choices as of late, so his hand kept pulling at the collar. The Dog lead Kureno from his house after some time and they were soon moving through the hallways of the main building of the estate. The most direct path to where Akito spent most of their time. “Thank you again Gure-nii.” Kureno said softly, a pace behind Shigure as they rounded the final turn to Akito’s room.

“--NONSENSE! If you need to take that whore on a pity date to make her feel better- WHYYY WOULD I GIVE A SHIT?” Akito’s voice rang through the hall at the pair’s approach. A clanging sound came from the other side of the door and a sharp intake of breath from some unknown person. 

Without a moment of hesitation, Kureno bolted forward to the door. His voice came softly down to Akito, non accusatory, without emotion or inflection. He must be careful with how he says things to Akito. His selfish actions recently having affected Akito’s disposition towards him and others. He had no disrespect or ill intent by applying for the college in Kyoto, but Akito had not taken the news of his application as a celebratory occasion. “Bad luck, your tea spilled.” His words and actions did exhibit some level of concern, already crouching over Akito on the ground, Kureno’s hands were examining those of the zodiac god. The hands were warm and for a moment, Akito did not speak. The sudden arrival of two other members of the zodiac on this scene still being processed by the god. 

Shigure’s face hardened as Kureno sprinted to the door, reaching it before he did by a single pace. _The tea spilled… give me a break. What the hell is the ox doing here?_ Shigure’s eyes move over to the younger boy. His hands dug into his knees, as if he was trying to keep himself from reacting. Crossing his arms, Shigure leaned against the bedroom doorway.“Haru. Go to the kitchen and tell them to bring another pot of tea, Oolong.” His words came out tensely as Kureno ignored the presence of the child all together. Dark eyes move over the room, resting on the broken china set scattered across the floor. “Tell them to bring a mop too.” The dog watched as Hatsuharu stood slowly and made his way towards him. Hatsuharu’s pants were practically steaming with residual heat. The entirety of the right thigh a darker shade than the rest of his pants. 

As the zodiac member moved away, Kureno moved closer to Akito. Hands were uninjured and there appeared to be no broken ceramic pieces within reach of the zodiac god. Kureno brought Akito’s hands to his lips, kissing the fingers softly, as a mother would kiss a child’s scraped knee. “You’re not injured,” Kureno smiled down at Akito “however, your kimono is all wet.” He held the tail end of one side of the fabric in his hands, warm to the touch. 

Akito looked down at the fabric, then back to the scene, the broken tea set and a retreating boy moving towards the door. _That idiot ox. I can’t have anything nice, I can’t have one good day anymore because these ungrateful zodiac members are constantly clamoring for some sort of treat at every turn._ Akito sighs heavily and stands up, utilizing Kureno as a support. “Come Kureno, help me change.” their voice was low and seething, still reeling over the idea that that disgusting tart of a horse had any right to even _look_ at the ox. Kureno followed obediently towards the bathroom and walk-in closet where Akito’s clothes were held. 

Shigure’s eyes watched the boy approach and took a moment to think of the next move he should take. A small whine could be heard with each stride taken by the ox and Shigure’s anger started to bubble up at the situation. Not knowing, fully, what brought this on, or why Akito had apparently thrown a teapot full of boiling tea at the child, he hesitated. He repeated the screaming words in his head as the boy moved past him. _Who is Hatsuharu close enough with to warrant a ‘pity date’ or a date at all?_ he wondered. Shigure’s hand reached out and gripped the boy’s wrist, ignoring for a moment the two in the room. He leans back, pulling the ox’s arm up, turning his body so he could check for any cuts or additional damage. _I should not have to check for these things_ he reminded himself. Akito’s order to Kureno met his ears and he clenched his jaw. “Go to Hatori after the maid station.” he instructed in a low growl and released Hatsuharu’s wrist, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Kureno stepped into line behind Akito, following them to the washroom. Here Akito was already stripping from their clothes, clumsily, as anger still pulsed through their body. “Get this off of me.” Akito snapped at him, the undershirt to the kimono rolled over their arms, making it harder to remove. 

Kureno assists without question. Perhaps showing Akito what a skilled helper he could be would make the talk go smoother. _Though with the current situation, it may be better to wait_ he thought silently, the undershirt coming off he walked it to the laundry basket. 

Akito’s hand comes up to Kureno’s shoulder pulling him around so they face each other, and then pulls him closer. “Do you think Isuzu is attractive too Kureno? She has SUCH a great body right! Do you want to take the little horse on a date too?” Akito laughs loudly in his face, “Why--- I should just let you all pass her around since she thinks she’s so desirable!” 

Kureno’s face hardened and he took a step back from Akito. “You need a dry garment. One moment.” Disentangling himself from the situation, Kureno moves through the large closet with no hesitation, he knew where Akito’s clothes were. Kureno tried to stay quiet. Akito was angry, today would not be the day to speak to the head of the family about leaving. The silence was thick, Kureno could almost feel the tension emanating off the half naked leader sitting in the armchair in the corner. Pulling a fresh undershirt and silk kimono from the drawers Kureno turned back to Akito, hesitant.

“And why exactly were you flouncing around with Shigure of all people? Are you being careless now Kureno?” Bare-chested and with narrowed eyes Akito stood from the chair and approached Kureno, running a hand over his cheek. _This insolent little traitor… why did he show up…and with the Shigure no less?_ A smirk comes to Akito’s face at the surprised expression on their counterpart’s face. “I thought we discussed that you would keep your distance from the others. Clearly your weakness is showing. You can not follow even the simplest of instructions hah haha!” His eyes look away from the laughing juvenile. “Kureno are you even listening to me?” a hand comes to his chin, yanking his face back to maintain eye contact. _Look at me. Just look at me and keep your promise. You promised you will stay by my side._

_Too late._ Shigure was too late, the pair had already exited the room towards the closet and changing area. He considered the options for a moment, he pulls out his phone and dials Hatori’s office phone number, holding the cellphone to his ear with his shoulder, he crouched down to pick up the pieces of a tea set Ayame had gifted Akito years ago, placing the broken pieces on the serving tray. 

“Hi there! You’ve reached Sohma Hatori’s medical office!” the joyful voice was like music through the reciever. Kana, Hatori’s nurse and assistant had taken the call. Her relationship, however, to Hatori had changed as of late. Something Ayame and Shigure were quick to pick up on. The pair spent all their free time after hours together. She, at some point, was made aware of the curse, which was excused as a casualty of working in close quarters with a Zodiac member. To Ayame and Shigure… over quite a bit of sake, Hatori had shared the real story. The two were in love. A beautiful, carefree love that could not be tainted, even by Hatori’s cursed state.

“Oh the beautiful Nurse Kana, the sweet innocent flower who has stolen my Tori-Tori away from meeee,” Shigure practically sings into the phone at a low whisper. His freehand was wet with the lukewarm tea. Still he took the broken pieces and placed them in a small trashbag next to his shoes. “I’m sending one of the zodiac boys over to him. Haru’s a bit of a space cadet sometimes so keep an eye out for him. You’ll spot him easy with his white hair.” 

“Ha-ru. Okay got it! I don’t think I’ve met him yet.” Hatori could be heard speaking in the background. “Oh! Hatori-san has finished with his patient, would you like to speak to him?” Her voice was like a melody. Always full of joy and happiness. Without waiting for an answer Kana could be heard giving the phone to Hatori. A slight pause. 

“Shigure. I have another patient in a few minutes, make this quick.” Hatori’s voice came through the phone, low and business like. Papers were being shuffled about and it was clear the man was still working as he spoke. 

Shigure paused for a moment, a smirk on his face. Try as he might to sound serious, there was a new tone to Hatori’s voice. This relationship of his was good for Hatori. “Hatsuharu is on his way to you. Akito scalded him with tea.” he kept his voice low and into the receiver, not needing to be overheard, “Find out what you can about what the poor boy did to incite God’s wrath, would you?” Without waiting for an answer, Shigure hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket and walked towards the pair in the closet together.

No door was on the closet, no barrier. Shigure stood in the doorway, his eyes on the pair in the middle of the small room. Akito’s hand was on Kureno’s cheek, the carefree state of undress was not overtly sexual, but as his dark eyes traveled down the slender bare back he felt jealousy welling up inside him. “Kureno did you still need my help speaking with Akito or do you… have it handled?” _Was this just some show of dominance with this kid?!_ the Dog thought angrily as he moved further into the room. _I can play that game if he wants to._ He wanted Kureno gone, seeing the pair of them like this made Shigure feel like shit. As he moved closer to the pair, Shigure’s hands coming up to Akito’s shoulders. Kureno’s look turned to one of confusion. 

The small person in front of Kureno dropped the hand from his face at Shigure’s touch. Kureno stepped back slightly and placed the clothes on the chair. His eyes look past Akito to Shigure, shaking his head slightly. “Not right now-” he mouths, worry starting in his heart. He made a mistake choosing today to do this, without checking on Akito’s state. He did not want to cause worry or pain to Akito by leaving, but he had different dreams and goals now. Shigure must think he was scared, and Kureno needed to communicate why he was backing down. This would be too stressful for Akito right now and he did not want to make his situation worse or trample on the sensitive person in between himself and the Dog. 

Shigure knew it was a bad time for Kureno to be questioning. Without even knowing the full details of Hatsuharu’s chat with Akito, he could feel the anger in God’s twisted heart. He moved forward, his chest grazing the bare arm of HIS God and leaned down to the shirt, pulling it over the teen’s head. Shigure’s hands led the fabric down and his hands hesitated as he reached Akito’s waist before pulling away. His eyes focus on Kureno and his voice came out like a low growl “Kureno you can’t chicken out, come now. Let us tell our head of the family why you’re here. Tell Akito how excited you are to leave the estate.” Shigure said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super love Shigure. Hopefully I didn't give the best boy too much attention this episode. I did want to say thank you for the kudos and feedback. I felt so happy seeing people took the time to read my words.


	3. A different sort of bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the interaction between Akito, Shigure, and Kureno. Shigure attempts to explain the relationship between Hatsuharu and Isuzu, and possibly suggest something deeper with his relationship to Akito. 
> 
> Most of these chapters for me are just head cannons of how things could have went down to create the situation Tohru enters into when she does.

“Kureno you can’t chicken out, come now. Let us tell our head of the family why you’re here. Tell Akito how excited you are to leave the estate.” 

A quiet moment seemed to last forever as Akito processed what Shigure had said. Turning their back to Kureno and looking up to Shigure a hand came to his face. Akito’s hand gripped Shigure’s hair in a flash and forced his face down. “Look at me.” came the order, angry but almost desperate. _Let me see your eyes Shigure. Not you too._ Akito kept their face like a mask, a hard glare as their eyes met. His eyes looked back down, submissive and obedient. As all the zodiac should be. _Why did he smile like that? Had Kureno told him something? Why does he seem so confident?_ After a few seconds Akito could breathe again and releases their hold on the Dog. “Kureno is not leaving.” Akito’s hands come down from Shigure and with a turn they left the closeness of Shigure and embraced Kureno, turning in his arms. “He can’t leave my side, isn’t that right Kureno?” 

Kureno was frozen. Small hands moved his body and he looked forward to Shigure as he bent to embrace Akito. He tried not to let his body shake, not to exhibit any sort of reaction. He had promised this child his obedience and submission years ago. Akito still needed him here, but he selfishly dreamt of more. As Akito turned in his arms he kept his gaze on Shigure, pleading for assistance. “Akito…” his voice stopped when the grip on his arms tightened. His words were failing him and he didn’t want to cause any hurt. He didn’t want to see this child crying again, begging him to stay. Now was not the time but Shigure had already opened the proverbial can of worms. 

A door slid open in the other room, assumed to be the maids with the tea. Shigure’s voice broke through the silence and he moved forward with a confident smile. Shigure’s eyes staring back into those of the man Akito chose to cling to. “Kureno did you want to get the tea set up for our lovely leader here? You are so meticulous after all…” _Stop. Touching. Her._ His voice came off pleasant and relaxed as ever, but he couldn’t help his feelings at seeing the pair of them so close. What had he done to warrant this choice? Surely he could do _something_ to regain favor. Shigure’s hands came up to cradle Akito’s face, his eyes still staring straight at Kureno. “Go.” His voice was firm and Kureno followed the order, walking back into the main section of the room, leaving the pair in the closet alone. 

As his thumb came up to her cheek, making a soft circle, Akito pulled her face away from Shigure. “Is there a reason you’re trying to start trouble with my Rooster?” she asked tensely “Kureno belongs by my side, he can not leave, he can not stand to be away from me.” Akito kept her eyes from Shigure’s, talking roughly and offhanded. Hands came up to remove Shigure’s, before turning back to the clothes and pulling on the kimono. The loose-fitting fabric never clung to her body, coupled with the binding undershirts, her form looked the way it should. Masculine, a leader, a person to follow as the head of the family. Dark eyes met hers in the mirror and she didn’t know what to make of his gaze, it made her uncomfortable, unsure of how to interpret the look. Shigure was the only one to look at Akito this way. 

“Kureno wants to leave. Does it matter if he does? You have--” _me. I’m here._ “--all of the other members of your zodiac here. Let the little bird fly away. Let him see how stupid it is of him to want to leave your side.” Shigure watched for a reaction, any emotion. He approached from behind her again, keeping his hands at his side, his eyes watching hers carefully. 

“None of you respect me. I am your God and you disrespect me at every chance you get.” Akito’s eyes moved from watching Shigure to staring at her own form. Flat-chested and small… weak. The adults, at least, spoke highly of the head of the family. The maid that tended to Akito was a constant reassurance that her strength and love to the zodiac members went above and beyond the normal call of a zodiac God. _I am so well put together. I did everything properly, and showed such love and care to them all…I bend over backwards for these cursed creatures and yet they disrespect me, rejecting my love for their own selfish desires. They’re disgusting._ Akito’s eyes travel down her body, from the short choppy hair, to the flat chest, the feminine form hidden beneathe the kimono. 

Shigure took a breath, careful with his words. Comfort was the knee jerk reaction but it would not bring about the desired outcome. “You expect them to not live their lives? People have desires Akito, even those of us who are cursed.” He brought his hand up to her shoulder, a firm grasp that would not be shaken off. 

“It is a BOND not a CURSE. The only desire they should have is to be close to me. We can not be apart. The bond we share should not be disrespected by you or that whorish child. She prances about the estate, letting her body spill out of her clothes and harasses my ox. The stupid little boy fell for her games-- they both need to be taught a lesson,” Akito spoke openly and angrily, eyes not leaving her own body. Shigure’s hand stayed where he placed it, and she resisted the urge to lean into him. How many times had she ran to Shigure for comfort? _You’re not a child anymore. You do not need comfort, you’re strong. You’re supposed to be a man. Men do not weep and leaders do not show weakness._

Shigure leaned down slightly, his lips next to Akito’s ear as he spoke in a low voice. “People have desires Akito.” He repeated, in a softer tone. “A physical relationship… it’s a different type of bond than the zodiac offers. One that can be shared between two people…” his free hand came to wrap around Akito’s waist, embracing her. It had been so long since they had been close like this. He missed holding her, comforting her. “Have you ever thought about how it might feel, to share that moment together? How close you would have to be with someone to share your first time together? It’s a special bond in itself.” His eyes moved down her body, the baggy attire hid her form so well, he often found himself wondering what Akito may look like… in less. 

Akito’s heart beat a little faster, feeling the familiar pull of Shigure’s arms around her. It had been some time since the two had been alone. Kureno being in the next room limited the freedom to speak and act openly. Akito turned in his hold and faced him, their faces close to one another. “You believe that bond has a stronger pull than that of the zodiac then? One born of lust is better than one of love? The zodiac love me. You all do, you have to love me it’s part of who you are. The bond is everything.” Her voice was low and she expected Shigure to release his hold as she backed away, but his arm stayed around her, following her as she backed against the wall. His arm came up against the mirror, holding their bodies steady against the cool glass.

“Akito…” his hand moved to the neckline of the kimono, the silk sliding between his fingers as he traced from shoulder to bust. “That sort of bond… that experience is not just lust. It’s so much more…It’s love and intimacy and friendship. Someone’s first time stays with them.” he paused a moment. Thoughts of kissing her, of pulling her close in this small room while they were alone went through his head. This was his chance to show her that his love for her was more than the bond. His eyes looked straight to Akito’s who, for once, had nothing to say. “Don’t fault the Ox for wanting more… or the Horse. Let them want more of that together… because Akito I want more--” Shigure stopped, hearing footsteps growing louder, he pulled back reflexively. Kureno coming to fetch Akito for tea.

Without a glance back at Shigure, Akito pushed off the mirrored wall and strut past Kureno back into the room. Kureno offered a quick smile to the Dog that was not returned, and they vacated the closet. Akito sat back in front of the small table and let the kimono spread around their body. The Dog followed behind and sat opposite of the God, in the same space Hatsuharu had recently vacated. Kureno moved to sit in his usual spot near the wall by the door but Akito shook their head, indicating the space free to their immediate right side. “You spent the morning plotting with the Dog, planning to abandon me … to undermine me and leave me… for your own selfish desires.” Akito’s head leaned back, slowly rolling to one side to look at the pair of them. “Kureno, you promised me” Akito’s voice came out measured and cold as Kureno came to the indicated seat. 

The tone from Akito’s words served as a confirmation of his plotting to Shigure. Kureno would finally abandon Akito and the competitor would be out of the race… and out of their lives while Shigure reclaimed his place by Akito’s side. He would be here to comfort and console, prove his loyalty and love. This game was too easy to play and he would soon strut victorious through the halls of the estate by Akito’s side. “I would hardly call it plotting Akito, he merely asked for my assistance. Kureno is very excited to leave for the university. Think of what an asset he will be to the fam--”

“Akito. I am so incredibly sorry I upset you with my visit.” The dog stops talking as Kureno begins to speak in a soft voice. Kureno bows his head towards Akito, reaching for their hand, he leaned down far enough to touch Akito’s hand to his forehead in submission to the God. “I was confused about what I should do but I will keep my promise to you.” His voice was sad, his face tilted up to look at the zodiac God as he spoke. “Akito I will do whatever you ask of me. I will stay by your side.” _For Akito’s sake I will abandon my ambitions until they are ready for me to leave._ Kureno reached a hand up to cup Akito’s cheek, wiping away the start of a tear with his thumb. “I’m sorry I caused you stress. You don’t need to cry, I will stay with you.” 

Akito’s eyes closed as they leaned against the warmth of Kureno’s hand. _No one will question the bond as long as he remains here by my side. My mother’s words mean nothing, if even when the bond is broken Kureno still chooses to stay by my side_ “Thank you Kureno” came a soft, childish voice, a few more tears came from Akito. Shigure watched, stone-faced, as Kureno pushed the tears away and Akito threw their arms around Kureno’s neck. 

Reciprocation in the form of a hug from Kureno cause Shigure to steel his nerves and try to avoid saying something foolish. As the pair broke away from the hug in front of him, he kept his face stoic and stood up. “Kureno I believe it is time for us to go. We have disrupted Akito’s morning enough already.” He said in a controlled prideful tone. Shigure could do this, what good would it do to stomp around like an angry child? What was most important was conducting himself in a way that would allow him to keep close to the situation and look for more opportunities to show Akito that her flirtation with Kureno was wasted. 

Akito’s voice spoke next. “No. I need to speak with Kureno privately. Shigure. Leave.” The young adult, already standing looks down at the pair. Rage, jealousy, anger, all swirled in his heart and he wanted to scream the truth at Akito. It would do no good. He bowed politely and left the room without so much as a slam to the door. “Kureno.” comes Akito’s voice as the silence hung in the room. “Kureno I believe I have a solution for your inadequacy. A new type of bond between the two of us.” Kureno looked up for a moment and smiled weakly back at Akito. 

“A new sort of bond?”


End file.
